Its not the reason
by TashG
Summary: W/O fic. Everything’s agitating Willow, then she accidentally makes a phone call.
1. Unexpected phone call

Title: It's not the reason...  
  
Author: TashG  
  
Email: tash_faith@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G for all (At the moment)  
  
Summary: W/O fic. Everything's agitating Willow, then she accidentally makes a phone call  
  
Distribution: If you want it, ask!  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns the BtVS characters, etc, etc.   
  
Author's Note: Set 1/2 way through S5. Tara doesn't exist, as much as I'd like to torture her.   
  
~*~  
  
Willow sighed, annoyed, as her lead snapped, and threw the pencil across the room.  
  
"Stupid pencil"  
  
Everything was getting to her recently. Just yesterday she'd flipped at the college restaurant for having pasta swirls and not spaghetti with the bolognaise. It was like something snapped in her head when something she didn't like happened. Even Buffy had noticed a change in her behaviour, Giles had commented too. Of course, Buffy was too busy trying to knock some sense into Spike and his recent stalks, to worry about her.   
  
She looked down at her semi-finished assignment, and re-read it over.   
  
'The French leader, Napoleon, was a great fan of ice cream'.  
  
"Hey. I didn't write that!" She said loudly, ripping up the piece of paper. She dropped it in the bin, and stepped away from it. Using a spell she'd found a few days ago, she concentrated, and set fire to the contents of the bin.   
  
She watched as the smoke from the bin rose to the ceiling...then the smoke alarm started blaring.   
  
She screamed agitatedly at it, and threw some books off a chair across the room. She moved the chair to the centre of the room, and climbed up on it. She quickly tore the smoke alarm away from the ceiling and, ripped the batteries away. She dropped them on the floor, and flopped down onto her bed, as the ringing ceased.  
  
From the corner of the room, she heard her telephone ringing a number on the hands free setting. She must have accidentally knocked it over when she threw her books across the room.   
  
She scowled at it, and dragged herself off the bed. The phone clicked, indicating someone had picked up on the other end.   
  
"Hello, Xanders place".   
  
Willow froze, recognising the voice instantly.  
  
She whispered, "Oz?"  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Not so quiet reflections

Sorry about the shortness of the chapters.   
*Long live Oz and Willow!*  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Willow hesitated for a few seconds, and then rushed over to the phone. She took it off 'hands free' and brought the handset to her ear.  
  
"Oz?"   
  
"Willow" He said quietly.  
  
"Oz, why are you at Xanders place?" She asked him shakily. She heard soft breathing on the other end, then a click followed by a dial tone.   
  
He hung up on her.   
'That stupid, little...short, ignorant, insensitive idiot!!' She threw the phone against the wall, where it the plastic casing broke off, and clattered to the floor, along with the rest of the phone.   
  
She proceeded to pick up all the stuffed toys of her bed, and fling them in all directions across the room, shouting with each throw.   
  
There came a bang on the wall, followed by a muffled voice. "Hey, keep it down in there".  
  
Willow ignored them, and her thought wandered back to Oz as she collapsed onto the bed.  
  
One and a half years since he'd left. The first time anyway, about a year since he'd left the second. Of course, she'd semi-gotten over him. When she said semi, she meant she'd gotten over him in the way that she didn't sink deep into a pit of despair every night.   
  
She thought about him every night, she always wondered where he was, what he was doing. What colour his hair was, what colour nail varnish he was wearing, if any. That always made her smile. She guessed, when you love someone that much, you just want for them to be safe and happy. Or with you, whatever's good for them.   
  
She wondered if he still loved her, or more importantly, what was he doing back in Sunnydale? Did he think he could just stroll back in like nothing had happened, after all the pain he'd caused her? She'd never been in that much pain in her life. 'Cept when she saw the look on his face when he caught her making out with Xander.   
  
Now *that* was painful, the thought that she'd caused him pain like that. Just thinking about it made her want to cry.   
  
There was a time when she stopped thinking about him as frequently. Then, a few weeks after they'd defeated Adam, Spike had taken to taunting her about how she couldn't get a boyfriend since Oz had left.   
  
She realised how much she missed him.   
  
~*~  
  
Poor Willow.   
  
Buffy dropped her slayer bag onto the floor next to her closet, ready to fill up for tonight's patrol and studied her sleeping friend. It didn't look like she was sleeping peacefully. She was tossing and turning.  
'Probably dreaming about something that is not of the good' Buffy thought to herself.   
  
She noticed the stuffed animals around the room, and sighed. Another round of flinging the teddies.   
  
Willow just hadn't been herself for the past week or two. Sometimes she'd seem really distant, and other times she'd crack at the slightest thing. And no one knew why she was so hypersensitive.  
  
Buffy thought it was because she was lonely. No company of the male kind to be seen. She really did feel sorry for her.   
Xander had Anya, she had Riley (even though he has been acting a little strange recently), and Giles, and well he didn't need anything but his books.   
Yup, lacking male company that she wanted.  
And how did Buffy know this? Willow had been mumbling Oz's name in her sleep.   
Not hard to figure out, really.   
  
  
Buffy hardly realised her mistake till after she'd shouted 'Come in!' to the person knocking at the door.   
  
She looked over, instinctively reaching over to her bedside table for a stake she always kept there. It took her a few seconds to work out who it was. His hair was slightly longer than when he'd left, still stuck up at odd angles though, but it was still his natural red colour. He still looked the same, overall, but something was different about him. Not a bad different, a good different, he just seemed...older. No, maybe that's not a good way of putting it? Anyway, good different.   
  
There was no emotion on his face as he said "Hey".  
  
"Oz" Buffy narrowed her eyes.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
To be continued.  
Again sorry about shortness of chapters, don't really have a lot of time nowadays to be writing fic. I'm trying though!!  
  
Oh, And I just realised, both chapters end in someone saying 'Oz'. LoL.   



End file.
